Mirror, Mirror
by BTRHortenseWINS
Summary: James has always loved himself. He and his full-length mirror have been a very happy couple...until now. James finds out that he's been cheating on himself with another mirror. Will he ever forgive himself for such a horrible crime?


"I never thought he'd leave us alone!" James said to the beautiful teenager that was standing a mere two feet away from him. He looked into the dazzling deep brown eyes that were staring back at him with love and happiness. He flashed a bright smile, and was greeted by an equally wonderful grin. Raising his left hand, he stroked the smooth surface of the mirror in front of him, staring into the eyes of his reflection.

But suddenly, he heard footsteps. He looked to the door in shock and bewilderment, "Mrs. Knight's serving corndogs for lunch! I thought we had at least a half hour before he'd interrupt us…" James trailed off. He looked at his mirror self, who looked sad for merely a second before crossing his arms in defiance.

"James, who cares if your roommate catches us?" He asked himself, "If he or your other friends don't approve of our relationship, then let them! All that matters is you and me."

Those simple words were enough to convince the lovestrucked boy. James agreed inwardly agreed with himself; so what if Carlos, Kendall, or Logan didn't like who or what he went out with? All that mattered is whether or not James was happy, and staring into a beautiful reflection of himself made him the happiest boy in the world.

"You're right." He said, "I shouldn't care whether or not my friends approve of us! It's their fault if they cannot understand our love."

His reflection piped up a response. "That's right, and besides, I hardly ever see you anymore..."

"That's because he's been cheating on you with ME!"

Both James whipped their heads towards the bed. On it laid a handheld mirror, only large enough to show James's head. The smaller mirror gave a cold laugh. "Have you ever wondered why James only sees you in the morning and at night? It's because I was always in his back pocket. The moment he leaves this room, he forgets all about _you, _and only focuses on _me_."

Oh no. James was caught. It was true; he did cheat on himself. All the time, in fact. He tried not to, he really did. But he was just so enticing! He was just so beautiful and perfect! He could not resist his own advances.

In fact, he had over 12 handheld mirrors, and 10 full-length ones. And that's not counting any of the hall or bathroom mirrors hanging around the Palm Woods and Rocque Records! He's done a great deal of cheating over the years.

But his mirror self didn't know that. Perhaps he could ask for forgiveness.

He turned to face himself. He wanted to apologize; he wanted to right what was wrong…but he panicked. "It's not true!" He lied, "You're the only mirror that I love!" He smiled weakly, reaching over for a book that was near his feet—it was some sort of boring page-thing Logan tried to get him to read about a dude named 'Narcissism' or whatever—and threw it at the mirror on the bed. It missed, just barely.

"Did you just try to kill me?" The mirror James on the bed gasped, squinting his eyes in accusation. "This is just like that time when you killed that other handheld mirror!"

"James, you're…a murderer?" The full-length version of him said in horror, "Cheating is one thing, but you've _murdered_ mirrors?"

"It was an accident, I swear!" James exclaimed, leaping forward and holding both edges of the mirror, "I didn't mean to break it! I was holding the mirror when someone hit me with a ball, and…I dropped it! I…I didn't mean to break anything…"

James broke down to the floor in tears. Neither mirror in the room said anything else for a long time. James sat there, sobbing. He _was _a murderer. A mirror murderer. He should be trialed and put into jail for what he had done!

His friends were with him when he killed that mirror as well. Why didn't they call the police on him? Were they trying to protect him from the cruel confines of jail?

James thought about that broken mirror everyday. He felt extremely guilty; he even gave it a proper burial in Palm Woods Park.

He looked to the left, and saw that the full-length version of himself was crying as well. He gave the mirror a big hug, and they sobbed together.

The door, which had been creaked open almost the entire time, opened just a little wider. Carlos's head poked through.

"Um…" He said, uncertain of what he just saw. "Are you-"

"LEAVE US ALONE!" James shouted to his friend, holding the mirror tighter, "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING?"

Carlos quickly slammed the door shut before turning around to the faces of Logan and Kendall, who had also been there the whole time.

The boy's expression of confusion quickly turned into one of triumph, "I _told _you all that James talks to his mirrors, haha!" He said joyously, "I win!"

Logan shrugged his shoulders, "…It really wasn't something I thought would actually be true…"

"Yeah, but it does actually make a lot of sense if you think about it." Kendall replied. All three boys stood in silence for a few moments before agreeing that what they had just seen sort of did make sense in an odd and twisted way.

After a moment of quiet—they could still hear James sobbing inside of the room—Logan started to speak.

"So, uh…" Logan stated, uncertain, "Should we…do something about this…?" He said, pointing a finger towards the closed door. The sound of sobbing had ceased, but none of the boys wanted to know what James could be doing with himself now.

"Umm…we could tell my mom about this…but I'm not sure if she'd believe us."

Carlos gave a solution to that. "We could show her James the next time he talks to himself in a mirror. And he does that a lot, so…" He trailed off, stuffing his hands into his pockets while rocking back and forth on his feet. He looked at Kendall when he started to speak again.

"Maybe we should just forget what we just saw, and go do something else?"

It didn't take long for the other two boys to agree, and all three of them walked off.

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan silently vowed to never speak of what had just happened ever again. It was just too weird to think about.

Meanwhile, inside of James and Carlos's shared room, James was holding a small compact mirror in his hands with delight.

"Look, it's a boy!" He said, smiling lovingly to the full-length mirror in front of him. "And it's got your eyes."

**The End**

**xoxoxo**

**_JamesxJames is the best ship ever. Together, they will populate the earth with James babies. Our planet will be so sexy in a hundred years, just you wait. _  
**

**_This was all totally meant to be taken seriously, as all fanfics should._**

**_Review! Review like the wind! :)_**


End file.
